Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Software testing determines if a software application meets its design and behaves as intended. The software application may be tested in individual units of code and as an integrated unit. Test cases are written and executed to determine if the software application is working correctly under a variety of conditions.